


The Golden Ticket

by EmeraldStormborn



Series: Severus Snape's Chocolate Factory [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, One Shot, Sexy Times, Wonka Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldStormborn/pseuds/EmeraldStormborn
Summary: Hermione's obsession has gotten a wee bit out of control.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Severus Snape's Chocolate Factory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897381
Comments: 21
Kudos: 73
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons - Daily Prompts!, Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members





	The Golden Ticket

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Q_Drew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Drew/gifts).



> Usual disclaimers apply, and rated E just to play it safe.
> 
>  _For the July 29, 2020 prompt from Q_Drew on H &CD:_  
> "You're a bad nut."  
> Aren't we all? ;)

* * *

“Wear the hat that makes you look like Willy Wonka, please,” she begged, gazing longingly at his reflection as she sat at her vanity and finished the taming of her hair. 

Severus fought the sneer he almost sent her way. “Your obsession with this is beginning to unnerve me.” Nevertheless, he plucked the top hat from the closet and settled it upon his head. “Happy?” 

“Extremely,” Hermione purred, while her eyes sparkled mischievously. “Too bad we’re already running late for our reservation.” 

Her tone was utterly suggestive, and he raised a brow. His body was oh so willing, but his mind was completely boggled. 

This hat did things to her -- he wasn’t sure why, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know why. It’d been four months since she’d insisted he watch _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory,_ three months since she’d gifted him the hat, and exactly one week from the last time he’d worn it. He wore it every week when they went out to dinner, and took it off every week after their post-dinner lovemaking. It was surprisingly difficult to keep the hat atop his head as he was thrusting mightily into his strange little wife, but he’d made a promise to see to her needs, and this seemed to be her need at the moment.

“Let’s go,” he groused, not meeting her lusty eyes as she took his arm and they Apparated into the night.

Later, as he was furiously licking and sucking and pounding into her with wild abandon, inching them ever closer to the glorious moment of release, she asked him to say the words.

Bloody hell, but he wanted to feel her squeeze around him as she came, and so he wrapped her hair around his fist and bent her head back as he leaned down to whisper in her ear:

“ _You’re a bad nut_ , Mrs. Snape.”

As she cried out in bliss, he knew he would never mind playing the part of Willy Wonka for her. Only for her. She was, after all, his Golden Ticket.


End file.
